


[Podfic] No Good Will Come Of This

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gabriel Is The Worst Messanger, Humor, M/M, Ominous Wicker Baskets, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Surprise Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: In which Crowley and Aziraphale's very nice morning is interrupted by an uninvited guest, and an unwanted present.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] No Good Will Come Of This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Good Will Come Of This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555765) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r4b78o6ovrxn7u1/GO_No_Good_will_Come_of_This.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
